1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle display unit with a battery operated backlight. More specifically, the present invention relates a bicycle display unit with at least one backlight that illuminates a front display panel in an energy efficient manner.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, it is advantageous for modern cyclists to know how fast they are going. Thus, speedometer type devices for bicycles have become an increasingly popular add-on type of item. In fact, some bicycles are often sold with a device for indicating the speed of the bicycle.
Early forms of these speedometer devices were mechanically operated. These early speedometer devices typically just indicated the current speed of the bicycle and/or the miles traveled by the bicycle. These early speedometer devices also had various mechanical disadvantages. One source of difficulty was the means by which the speedometer device sensed that the wheel had rotated. Many speedometers attached a counting device that protruded from the spoke, and would advance a gear or a counter every time the wheel rotated. But these devices were not reliable and subject to breakdown. This led to inductive-type sensors, which did away with the requirement of actual contact between spoke-attachment and sensor.
Moreover, with technological advances in computers and electronics, the mechanical devices were replaced with electronic devices that provide much more information than just the speed of the bicycle and/or the miles traveled by the bicycle. These electronic devices have become known as bicycle computers, which include various sensors that are coupled to a display panel or member. The bicycle computer can often times measure, calculate and display various parameters such as bicycle speed, distance traveled, lap time, running time, current time, rider cadence, torque applied to the bottom bracket axle and shift position of the shifting mechanism. These bicycle computers can also sometimes provide information on the rider such as the rider's pulse, blood pressure and other parameters.
The display member or panel for the bicycle computer usually utilizes a liquid crystal display (LCD) since it is easy for the rider to read during normal daylight riding conditions. However, such displays are often difficult, if not impossible, to read during evening or nighttime hours. Accordingly, some bicycle computers have display members or panels that include a light for illuminating the display panel or member during nighttime hours. Usually, the rider pushes a button that activates the light. Once the rider releases the button, the light is extinguished. One problem with this type of arrangement is that the rider must perform a separate function in order to view the information on the display. Moreover, the lights are typically inefficient and cause a significant drain on the battery life. Moreover, these buttons can be accidentally hit during daylight hours in which the battery is needlessly used. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a bicycle computer that does not require the rider to push a button to merely see the display during night riding or low light conditions. Moreover, it is desirable to have a light for the display that minimizes unnecessary or accidental use of the light to save energy of the battery.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle display unit with a battery operated backlight which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.